Grant Walker
Grant Walker is the main antagonist of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Deep Freeze". He is a theme park mogul who became famous and wealth for creating theme parks, but wanting to live forever and rule the world, he opts to break Mr. Freeze out of prison to aid him in gain his condition in exchange of saving his wife Nora. He was voiced by the late , who also played Conal Cochran in Halloween III: The Season Of The Witch and The Old Man in RoboCop and RoboCop 2. History Walker was a rich and successful man who made his fortune and fame by building theme parks along with his Visioneers. One of the Visioneers was a young genius, Karl Rossum, who would later become the CEO of Cybertron and create HARDAC. Grant Walker seemed to want to keep people entertained so they can be happy but he is a megalomaniac and obsessed deep down. Grant Walker wanted to make the whole wide world a theme park as he sees it and will not give up even if it means by force. At one time, Walter was a GothCorp employee. Later on, he began studying Victor Fries' work and kidnapped him. Walker wanted him to reproduce the condition on him. Freeze was reluctant at first but agreed when he saw Nora. Mr. Freeze made Grant Walker immortal and later got his own cybersuit. Walker also has a giant freeze gun pointing at Gotham City, planning to freeze Gotham then the world. Freeze and Walker would no longer need cryosuits once the world is frozen. Walker let Freeze be with his wife since he did his part but Freeze turned against him since Nora would dislike Freeze if she found out he aided Walker killing millions of people, she would leave him. Mr. Freeze decided to betray Walker and help Batman and Robin to stop Walker. Mr. Freeze froze Walker and caused Oceania to explode. Freeze with Batman and Robin evacuated Oceania which later exploded. Grant regained his consciousness and survived the explosion but was trapped in a frozen block of ice. Ironically, he seemingly got his wish - to live forever at the bottom of the ocean. It's unknown if Walker was ever recovered from the ice block or remained stuck there for all eternity, but as Mr. Freeze's deterioration process eventually went close to kill him, it's possible that Walker endured the same process too and finally died, granting him his freedom in death. Trivia *Walker is designed as an evil version of Walt Disney - his hair, mustache and facial features are borrowed directly from him, as is his habit of raising one eyebrow. Like Disney, he runs many theme parks and specializes in animatronics. His workers are called 'Visioneers,' a parody of Disney's 'Imagineers.' His vision of creating a perfect society is inspired by Disney's concept which became the Epcot center after his death. Walker's fate of being frozen beneath his creation is a reference to the myth that Walt Disney was cryogenically frozen beneath Epcot center. Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Kidnapper Category:Elderly Category:Obsessed Category:Deal Makers Category:Mutated Category:Immortals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hegemony Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Cheater Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Supervillains Category:Master Orator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Parody/Homage Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:God Wannabe Category:Terrorists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Contradictory Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Vigilante